


Perfect Two

by T_CHALLASS



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 21st century vs Steve and nate, And steve thought he has LEVERAGE, I dont like wanda., M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Shouldve updated my other fic but this came up so.....?, TONY NOO, Tony No, Wakanda Foreverrrrrrrrr, get rekt steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_CHALLASS/pseuds/T_CHALLASS
Summary: They're the perfect two. That's all you need to need to know.





	Perfect Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing cute snippets for tony and rhodey's friends like i was supposed to HAHAHAHAHA i will be also accepting prompts from you guys, btw thank you so much for enjoying Dramarama, i DID not expect it to be so love.  
> And as always, if there are some grammar mistakes and typos please understand that this fic is made in a whim.

●We're never making homemade yogurt again.

 

From: Babysitting Duty

 

**Rhodey, honey, munchkins, i know I've done some stupid things every now and then, but there's no harm adding another one to my never-ending list, right?**

 

 

Said person briefly closed his eyes,contemplating whether to just continue reading the reports from the lower ranked soldiers or to _let tony demonize him again into doing something extremely stupid again._

 

 

Sighing tiredly, rhodey eyes the huge amount of paperworks piling on his desk. Well, it looks this will be a long disastrous day.

 

 

He picked his phone up from his desk, reluctantly typed a message.

 

 

To: Babysitting Duty

**What is it this time, tones? Swear to God, if this is just another chapstick-shoplifting at walmart day, then I'm Goddamn out.**

 

 

 

From: Babysitting Duty

 

**Hey! I've got enough chapstick to last me a decade, and besides it's not walmart day today, so that's out! we're making yogurt this time!**

 

 

" Yogurt? the hell is this all about? " he whispered to himself, dark orbs squinting at the small screen he was staring at. Really? and here he thought he will come up with something more... creative.

 

 

_Yeah, creative._

 

 

And by creative, it really kinda understating it. its more like chaotic shenanigans that he wish to take with him to his grave, where it won't see the living daylight again. The conspiracy theory about him being secretly the leader who is leading the hunt for UFOs at the area 51 is already bad enough.

 

 

 

It is also inevitable that if a word got out, that him and tony locking themselves up on tony's spacious kitchen making homemade yogurt for countless hours or more, got taken out of context, surely the headlines will be the bane of his existence for the next few months.

 

 

 

running his free hand on his face, rhodey tries to think about what will happen if he accepted this.

 

 

"Go~ you should go, let the media make fool of themselves once again~ 

 

A honey like voice whispers at his right ear.

 

 

" You should not, you should be reading the reports of the new recruits. They poured all of their effort into those paperworks! "

 

A calm voice that came from his left shoulder said.

 

 

 

They're  here again.

 

 

 

When he first heard them, rhodey had almost run to the nearest psychologist. he thought he was going mad. He remembered screeching at the mirror after seeing the two tiny miniature of his bestfriend in devil and angel costume.

 

 

They then said that it was because of none other than Antony Edward Stark, they said that they had to take action when it comes to his babysitting duty, yeah, babysitting duty they said. More like pouring more gas into a fire.

 

 

He faced the tiny devil on his right shoulder, said devil has the biggest shit eating grin he can come up on his tiny face.

 

 

wiggling his eyebrows, the devil cheerfully advice rhodey, " If i were you, i will be taking this smouldering hot man's advice, because admit it or not hell is a lot more lit than heaven. " 

 

 

The devil stated, teeth baring through his smile. Seeing the smile, the angel on rhodey's left shoulder rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

" Excuse me? lit you said? you guys are literary lit every day with smoldering hell fire! while us on the other hand are just chilling up there~ " The angel mocks, and rhodey was confused by that, is mocking even allowed up there?

 

 

 

" Chilling? you guys only plays harp 24/7! that's enough for us hell folks to pity you, and the most amusing thing that happened there since our boss lucifer descended from there are the memes that that meme review guy killed! " The little red asshole snorted.

 

 

 

" Atleast we have the latest memes! you guys still laughing at those 2009 memes? where is the lit there? bet your latest dance trend there is dabbing! Huh! " By at this time, rhodey already lost his interest at the their bickering.

 

 

" Fuck you! atleast we dance better than you winged idiots! don't think we didn't see you guys dancing while roaming around at the human world. " 

 

 

" You too! you thought we didn't see some of you dabbing while sitting in taco bell? it there anymore pathetic than that? oh wait there is! your master who thought musicall.y and vine are still a thing! "

 

 

" Why you-! now you just crossed the line, you thought we didn't saw christ's omegle account! and oh have you seen his Twitter? our boss twitter are alot more lit than his! "

 

 

" What about lucifer's leaked nudes then huh?! Everyone are disappoint at how small his asset-- "

 

 

" Too much information! " Rhodey screeched while he stands up from his desk, the two tiny conscience floated at his side.

 

 

" So are you gonna come or not? " Both of them said at the same time.

 

 

" Yeah. " 

 

 

Rhodey swears he saw a wicked grin on the angel's face.

 

 

" My camera is ready, you ready too winged idiot? " The devil asked, camera on his hand.

 

 

" Yeah, yeah, have to buy a new SD card first cuz you know~ they always come up with something amusing every other day and the people up there likes them. " The angel answered, a camera on his hands too.

Rhodey only rolls his eyes before picking his keys on the coffee table.

 

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this came up, if y'all wondering why still i hasn't for the love of god haven't updated dramarama... the answer I'll try to update 2 chapters this week


End file.
